The Nightcrawler of Notre Dame
by Brightfire15
Summary: X-Men adaptation of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Kurt Wagner was a lonely mutant who lived a life solitude under the command of Graydon Creed. But when he meets Amanda, his world will change forever. Kurt/Amanda. Some chacters might be OOC. R&R!
1. The Nightcrawler of Notre Dame

**The Nightcrawler of Notre Dame **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**X-Men**_

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris as Margali Szardos, Gypsy Queen and Sorceress of the Munich Circus prepared to tell a tale that been spoken of quite often amongst her people.

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

A crowd of children and curious adults came into Margali's tent as she used smoke, powder and a little puppet to tell her tale.

_Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves  
- They don't? -  
No, silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature - Who? -  
What is he? - What? -  
How did he come to be there - How? -  
Hush, and Margali will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster_.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_

Mystique, a former mutant terrorist was sneaking into Paris. She'd fled from Germany after the truth of her identity and what her infant son was became known. She was trying to escape those who would harm her child and herself. At that moment, her son, Kurt Wagner, was crying in response to the cold.

Mystique held him close and whispered, "Hush, little one." Kurt fell silent and pressed his head against her chest. Mystique smiled a little. He was the perfect physical copy of herself and his father. She silently prayed that her son would have a safer and happier life than she had.

_Margali:  
One frightened woman slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame_

Boatman:  
Four guilders for safe passage into Paris  


Before Mystique could pay, a gun went off and she spun around to see armed men and the one person she no longer considered her own flesh-and-blood.

_  
Margali:  
But a trap had been laid for the woman  
And she gazed up in fear and anger  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells_

Boatman:  
Graydon Creed

Margali:  
The bells of Notre Dame

Chorus:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Margali:  
Graydon Creed longed  
To purge the world  
Of his mutant-kin

Chorus:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Margali:  
And he saw corruption  
Everywhere  
Except within

Mystique was full of fear and anger as she held Kurt close. Graydon, her son by Victor Creed, had been born human and believing that he would lead a better life without her, she'd given him for adoption. Graydon had grown into a mutant hater and especially despised his parents. For months, he'd been after Mystique and now he'd found her. __

Graydon:  
Bring this mutant vermin to the Palace of Justice

Guard:  
You there, what are you hiding?

Graydon:  
Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her

Margali:  
She ran

Chorus:  
Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

Mystique ran as fast as she could. She had to escape from Graydon and protect her son, her true son, from the monster that was after them. She ran up the cathedral doors and pounded on them as hard as she could.

_Mystique:  
Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!_

Graydon came up from behind her and tried to take her baby away. Mystique tried to fight back, but being weak from the birth and the lack of proper food and sleep, she could do nothing as Graydon pushed her down the steps and caused her to be severely injured.

Before passing out, Mystique whispered, "Azazel, protect our son."

Graydon just looked upon his mother in disgust as he turned his attention to the bundle he'd taken from her. It started wailing. "A baby?" he murmured. His mother had had another child? But then he looked at it in horror and fear. "A monster!"

The child was blue with yellow eyes, two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, pointed ears, fangs and a tail. On its neck was a tag that read, "Kurt Wagner." His mother had sired a demon! Thinking fast, he found a well and was about to dispose of the child, when Azazel, Kurt's father, appeared in the form of the Archdeacon. He had heard his lover's cry and was planning on reviving her and protecting his son.

_Azazel:  
Stop!_

Margali:  
Cried the Archdeacon

Graydon:  
This is an unholy demon.  
I'm sending it back to where it belongs.

Azazel:  
See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame

Graydon:  
I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

Azazel:  
Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame

Graydon:  
My conscience is clear

Azazel:  
You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
The very eyes of Notre Dame

Chorus:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Margali:  
And for one time in his life  
Of power and control

Chorus:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Margali:  
Graydon felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul

Graydon began to panic. What would happen if he disposed of his mother's child? What if the police found out of what he'd done? Mutant or not, he'd just murdered his own mother and nearly killed his half-brother. He turned to Azazel, who was still in the form of the Archdeacon and was cradling Mystique's form in his arms.

"What would you have me do?" he demanded.

Azazel's lip curled. He knew of a fitting punishment for this monster. It wasn't what he wanted for his son, but he would still watch over him and make sure he turned out differently than Graydon, for both the sake of Mystique and Kurt.

"You must care for the child and raise it as your own," said Azazel.

Graydon looked horrified and disgusted. __

Graydon:  
What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen…?  
Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.

Azazel:  
Live here? Where?

Graydon:  
Anywhere  
Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see  
The bell tower, perhaps  
And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways  
Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me

Margali:  
And Graydon gave the child a cruel nickname  
A name that means worm, Nightcrawler,  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?

Margali and Chorus:  
Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame


	2. Kurt Wagner

Kurt Wagner

Twenty years had passed since the night of Mystique's death.

In that time, Kurt had grown into a tall and agile man. He had his mother's blue skin and yellow eyes, but his father's facial structure, body shape and tail. He was a master swordsman, a teleporter, an acrobat, a man who spoke in several tongues but preferred to speak German and English, he had a German accent, and he was a devoted man of God and was the gentlest of people.

He'd been raised by Graydon Creed, his half-brother, whose kindness almost seemed forced when he spoke to Kurt. He called Kurt "Nightcrawler," and told Kurt that Mystique had abandoned him and never mentioned that Mystique had also been Graydon's mother. Apart from the priests and the Archdeacon and the gargoyles—Victor, Lavern and Hugo—Kurt lived a life alone and in complete solitude.

He knew that he was a mutant and he was well-educated of the world and its distrust of his kind, but he believed that one day, things would be different and humans and mutant could live together in peace, as he'd heard Professor Xavier say. He was slightly shy about his appearance, but pushed past it. And he never stopped dreaming of the day where he would be with others in the sunshine.

One morning, he was on the balcony sitting beside Hugo, who was still in his unmoving form as he had a bird's nest and a bird still in his mouth.

The bird woke up and looked afraid of Kurt for a moment.

"It's all right, little one," said Kurt, as he held out his hand. "I vill not harm you."

The bird hesitated, but then hopped in Kurt's palm.

"Is today the day?" he asked. "Vill you fly?"

The bird made a sad chirping noise and shook its head.

"Are you sure? It's vonderful day to try," said Kurt. "If I could fly, I vould. Especially on today. Do you know vhy?"

When the bird shook its head again, Kurt looked below. "It's the Festival of Fools. There vill be juggling, and music, and dancing and much, much more." As he spoke, the bird began flapping its wings and was flying a few inches about Kurt's palm, making him laugh. As other bird flew by, the bird in Kurt's palm chirped eagerly in their direction. "Go on," he murmured. "No one vants to stay cooped here forever."

The bird nuzzled Kurt's palm, chirped and then took off into the watery sunlight. Kurt sighed as Hugo came alive and began spiting out feathers.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," scolded Victor.

"Ha-ha-ha, go scare a nun," said Hugo. "Kurt, what's going on down there? A fight? A flogging?"

"A festival!" said Victor.

"You mean the Fest of Fools?" said Hugo, excitedly. "Alright, alright, pour the wine and cut the cheese!"

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," said Victor.

"Yes, _vatching_," said Kurt, sadly. He stood up and teleported into his room. On the table was a model of the town square and several tiny models of the people of Paris. He'd even placed one of himself on Notre Dame's model.

He fingered one of the models as Laverne came up and put an arm on his shoulder. "Kurt, what's wrong? You want to tell old Laverne all about it?"

He sighed. "It's nothing. I just…I don't feel like vatching the Festival."

"Well, did you ever think of going there instead?" asked Laverne.

"_Ja, _but I vould never fit in there," said Kurt. "Look at me. I'm not normal."

"Oh, Kurt," said Laverne.

Hugo hopped into the table and picked up Kurt's model of himself. "Hey, quit beating around the bell tower? What do we have to do, paint you a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians, we _insist _you attend the Festival," said Victor.

"Vhat? Me?" said Kurt.

"No, the pope," said Hugo, sarcastically. "Of course you!"

"It would be a variable pope_-pari _of education experience," said Victor.

"Wine, women, and song!" said Hugo.

"You could learn to identify various regional cheeses," said Victor.

"Bobbing for snails!" said Hugo.

"Study ingenious folk music," said Victor.

"Playing Dunk the Monk!" said Hugo, as he dumped a bucket of water on Victor's head.

"Kurt, take it from an old spectator, life's not a spectator sport," said Laverne. "If watching is all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh and the hair and the navel lint…" said Hugo. "We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?"

"Yet, if you chip us, do we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" said Victor.

"Kurt, just grab some clean clothes and—" Laverne was cut off by Kurt, who said, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing."

"What?" they asked.

Kurt pulled out Graydon's model. "My master, Graydon."

The gargoyles' faces fell. "Well, when he says that you're forbidden from leaving the bell tower, does he mean, 'ever-ever'?" asked Victor.

"I cannot leave, Herr Victor," said Kurt. "Graydon vould be furious if I asked for permission."

"Who says you've got to ask him?" asked Hugo, who had a sneaky look on his face. "You teleport out and you teleport back in, he'll never know you were gone."

"No!" said Kurt. "Vhat if I get caught?"

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," said Victor.

"Vhat if he sees me?" asked Kurt.

"Just wear a disguise," said Laverne. "No one wants to stay cooped up here forever."

Kurt's face then brightened and he stood up. "I vill do it!" he said. "I'll—"

He froze as he came face-to-face with Graydon, who had Kurt's morning meal with him. "Good morning, Nightcrawler," he said.

Kurt bowed. "Good morning, Herr Graydon," he said.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Graydon, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, Herr Graydon," said Kurt. "Shall I set up the table?"

"Yes, please," said Graydon.

They sat down after Kurt set up the table.

"Shall we go over today's plan?" he asked.

"Yes, Herr Graydon."

"Very well. You will—?"

"Ring the bells with three hours."

"Good. And—?"

"Go to the Festival," said Kurt, before he could stop himself.

Graydon spat out his drink. "Excuse me?" he demanded, looking furious.

"Nothing, Herr Graydon," said Kurt, quickly.

"You were thinking of going to the Festival!" said Graydon.

"No!" said Kurt. "Please…I just…it's just that you go every year and—"

"_I _am a public official, I _must _go," said Graydon. "But I can assure you, I do not enjoy a single moment of it. It's filled with cutthroats and the dregs of mankind."

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you, Herr Graydon," said Kurt.

"Nightcrawler, why can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking me in and raising you as my own flesh-and-blood?"

"No, Herr Graydon," said Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"You have no idea of what it's really like out there in the real world," said Graydon. "I do. I do. Come with me, Nightcrawler."

They had walked out onto the balcony, but now Graydon was leading Kurt back to Kurt's room as he spoke of the reasons why Kurt had to stay in the bell tower.

_Graydon:  
The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, Nightcrawler  
You are deformed_

Kurt:  
I am deformed

Graydon:  
And you are ugly

Kurt:  
And I am ugly

Graydon:  
And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

Kurt:  
You are my one defender

Graydon:  
Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster

Kurt:  
I am a monster

Graydon:  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

Kurt:  
Only a monster

Graydon:  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

Quasimodo:  
I'm faithful

Graydon:  
Grateful to me

Kurt:  
I'm grateful

Graydon:  
Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

Kurt:  
I'll stay  
In here

Kurt bowed his head. "I apologize for my behavior. Forgive me, Herr Graydon."

"I have," said Graydon. He was grateful that Kurt was listening to him. Heaven alone knew what would happen if anyone discovered the truth of Mystique's death, and Graydon's connection to her and Kurt. His group, the Friends of Humanity would never forgive him and he would be arrested by the police. "Remember, Nightcrawler, this is your sanctuary."

Kurt nodded and when Graydon was gone, Kurt gazed at his surrounding.

_Kurt:  
Safe behind these vindows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I vatch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they vill never know me  
All my life I vonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them_

Kurt had never left the bell tower except for prayers and talk with the priests and the Archdeacon, but that was always within the church. He gazed longingly at the sunshine and outdoors. He would give anything to be normal, to be able to walk amongst others in the light. He knew all about the villagers, but they knew nothing about him, they didn't even know he existed. __

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Vhere they all live unavare  
Vhat I'd give  
Vhat I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

If he could have just one day out there, just one day and he'd be happy. Just to be able walk and talk with other who wouldn't be afraid of his appearance, would give him more joy than anything in the entire world. He would gladly give up his powers if he could have one single day to be normal and out there.__

Out there among the millers and the veavers and their vives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I vas in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant

He teleported further down the cathedral walls and gazed down at the villagers. They lead their lives how they wished and took everything for granted. They didn't know how blessed they were to have their normal lives and freedom—unlike him.__

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely valk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
Vith my share  
Von't resent  
Von't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there

Kurt stopped and sighed again. When there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Laverne, Hugo and Victor carrying an oversized coat, sunglasses, and a hat.

Smiling, he took a deep breath, put them on, and then headed out.


	3. The Festivial of Fools

The Festival of Fools

Deep within the village, was an battle-weary soldier by the name of Forge. He'd come back to his old village at the request of Graydon Creed, a man who held a great deal of power within the government. Forge neither trusted nor liked the man, but was obedient as he had no choice and had made a vow to himself that if Creed went too far, he'd step in and stop him. He himself was a mutant, but no one, except those he trusted, knew.

At that moment, he was trying to get to the Palace of Justice, but in the years he'd been away, the town had changed and he was finding it difficult not to get lost. He'd tried asking directions, but no one had paid him any attention. Frustrated, he came to a corner and saw a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes in a small booth telling people's fortunes.

Forge recognized her as one of the mutants who'd revealed herself some years ago and knew her as friend, but he didn't remember her name. He watched for a few moments before two of Graydon Creed's men came up to her and scattered her few remaining customers before trying to snatch her money bag. The woman grabbed it before they did, but the two men didn't look pleased.

"Okay, mutie, where'd you get the money?" the first one demanded.

"For your information, I earned it!" she snapped.

"Mutants don't earn money," said the first one.

"They steal it," said the second.

The woman's eyes blazed. "You'd know a lot about stealing!"

"A trouble maker, huh?" said the first one.

The two men began to grab her, but the woman fought back by punching the first one in the jaw and hitting the second one in the stomach before she sent them flying with two forcebolts and fled the scene, impressing Forge.

The two were about to go after her, but Forge stopped them.

"Let her go, she's not a threat to us, Lieutenant," he said.

"Captain Forge, sir!" said the two men, saluting him. "At your service, sir!"

"Thank you," said Forge. "Now would you two mind escorting me to the Palace of Justice?"

"No, sir! Absolutely, sir!" 

Forge smiled the tiniest bit as he was led to the Palace of Justice and he bit back his distaste as he gazed at the dark surroundings. Graydon's place was foul and he didn't like it.

Graydon was wearing an expensive suit, his face was cold and he looked like man out for vengeance.

"Ah, Captain Forge," said Graydon.

"Reporting as you requested, sir," said Forge.

"Your service record precedes you, Captain, as does your genius for inventions. I hope you know that I expect nothing but the best from a man of your record."

"And you know I'll give it, sir," said Forge.

"Excellent," said Graydon. "Follow me."

Forge followed Graydon to a balcony that overlooked the city.

"You've come to Paris in its darkest hour, Captain Forge. It's going to take a great deal of effort to save humanity from the ones who dare to oppose us."

"I beg your pardon?" said Forge.

"Look, Captain. Mutants," said Graydon, in disgust. "They call themselves peaceful and human, but look at the filth they bring to us—Magneto, Apocalypse, Sinister, all of them. Even Professor Xavier's a mutie-lover. You should hear the things he says about them."

Forge bit back his anger and forced himself to remain calm at the insulting of Xavier.

"Well, I refuse to let our people be swallowed up by the monsters of mutant-kind," said Graydon.

"Forgive me, sir, but let me get this straight. You summoned me here to deal with mutants who have so far, proven to be no harm?" 

Graydon shook his head. "That's what they _want _you to think, Captain. The only reason I came to know about the problems in Paris was because of a mutant that I was tracking here twenty years ago. She escaped, but in that time, I discovered things were terrible here and my presence was needed. I've been dealing with mutants, one by one. Yet, for all my work, mutants continue to thrive. I have not the proof or the time to look into Professor Xavier, but I believe there's another mutant haven."

"Sir?" said Forge.

"A group of mutants who call themselves the Morlocks, take in any mutants who need shelter or care. They have a hideout somewhere that most of the mutants call the Court of Miracles. Once I find it, I shall rid the world of mutant filth once and for all," said Graydon.

"Understood, sir," said Forge.

"Have you ever been to the Festival of Fools, Captain?"

"No, sir."

"Then I believe you'll find this to be quite education," said Graydon.

XXX

The Festival of Fools was starting and Kurt was making his way down. He was careful not to teleport too much and give himself away. He was using his acrobatic skills to slid down and found himself in the crowd as a bunch of costumed people started singing and dancing.

_Crowd:  
Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ..._

Stefan:  
Fools!

Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!

Crowd:  
Topsy turvy!

Stefan:  
Ev'rything is upsy daysy!

Crowd:  
Topsy turvy!

Stefan:  
Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day

Kurt was enjoying himself as he wandered through the various tents and booths, until he tripped and stumbled and fell into a tent and took down a curtain with him, surprising a young woman who was dressed in a blue robe.

"Hey!" she said. Then she noticed Kurt was on the floor and rummaging for his hat and sunglasses. "Are you hurt?"

"No," said Kurt, not meeting her eyes. "Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't. Here, let me see if you're alright."

Before Kurt could protest, the woman had her hand on his cheek and was actually _smiling _at him. "There, see? No harm done," she said. She picked up his sunglasses and hat as she helped him stand up. "Just try and be a little more careful next time. By the way, that is a great mask."

Kurt stood outside her tent, feeling happy and smiling. She'd been so kind to him and she hadn't minded a bit about his appearance.

_All:  
Topsy Turvy!_

Stefan and Crowd:  
Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

All:  
Topsy Turvy!

Stefan and Crowd:  
Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais

Stefan:  
Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"

Stefan and Crowd:  
All because it's Topy Turvy Day!

Kurt quickly teleported away when he saw Graydon in the far end of the crowd and appeared in front of the stage to watch as Stefan spoke.

_Stefan:  
Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the myst'ry and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Amanda,  
Dance!  
_

A powder was tossed and smoke appeared for a second before Stefan vanished and the beautiful Amanda was left in his place. Gracefully and almost playfully, she danced. Once, Kurt thought he saw her wink at him, and he just smiled back.

When her dance was over, Kurt clapped loudly and smiled broadly.

Then Stefan got back on the stage and said,

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?_

Crowd:  
Topsy turvy!

Stefan:  
Ugly folk, forget your shyness

Crowd:  
Topsy turvy!

Stefan:  
You could soon be called Your Highness!

Crowd:  
Put your foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!

Several people in ugly masks were pulled onto the stage. Kurt just watched until Amanda reached out her hand for him. Without thinking, he allowed her to pull him up onto the stage as his coat, sunglasses and hat were shed and forgotten.

Amanda pulled the mask off every man and they each pulled a face, but each one was rejected by the crowd until Kurt's turn came. When Amanda's hands gently pulled at Kurt's skin, she recoiled when it was clear that Kurt was wearing no mask.

"That's no mask!" said a man.

"It's his face!" said a woman. "He's hideous!"

"It's the bell-ringer of Notre Dame!" said the man.

Kurt froze in fear as people began to whisper and gaze upon him with horror. He did not dare look upon Graydon's face, which he knew was full of anger. He was ashamed of himself for being foolish enough to come up. He buried his face in his hands and was about to teleport away, but then Stefan came up and beckoned for everyone to calm down.

"Ladies and gentleman, there is no need to panic. We asked for the ugliest face in all Paris and here it is, Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler of Notre Dame!"

The crowd began to cheer and Kurt began to relax.

_Stefan:  
Ev'rybody!_

Crowd:  
Once a year we throw a party here in town

Stefan:  
Hail to the king!

Crowd:  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

Stefan:  
Oh, what a king!

Crowd:  
Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown

Stefan:  
Girls, give a kiss

Crowd:  
Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day

Stefan:  
We've never had a king like this

Stefan and Crowd:  
And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

The crowd seemed to adore him as they showered him with flowers, confetti, cheered him on when he performed his acrobatic moves and then leapt onto the stage with grace and ease. Kurt began to breathe more easily and almost enjoy the attention. Perhaps things would be fine after all.

But then a tomato came flying at him and hit his face. He wiped his face in surprise and felt a little hurt. But he had no time to think as other vegetables. Everyone was jeering at him and calling him the King of the Demons. Before he could react, he was bound with ropes and then spun around.

Kurt kept his eyes tightly closed. He wanted to teleport away back his room in the bell tower, but he couldn't move and a tear fell down his cheek. When the wheel stopped, the crowd fell silent. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that Amanda had come onto the stage and was kneeling beside him.

Kurt flinched, not knowing what to expect, but Amanda just took a cloth from her pocket and gently wiped his face clean of the vegetables.

"Don't be afraid," she said. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You are not to blame," Kurt whispered.

She smiled a little.

"You! Mutant Girl, get down at once!" shouted Graydon.

"Yes, Your Honor, just as soon as I finish freeing this poor man," said Amanda.

"I forbid it!" Graydon snarled.

Amanda just glared at him before pulled out a dagger and using it to free Kurt of his bonds.

"How dare you defy me!" said Graydon, angrily.

"You mistreat this poor man the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice and yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" said Amanda.

"Silence!" shouted Graydon.

"Justice!" shouted Amanda. She turned to Kurt and helped him to stand.

"Mark my words, mutant, you will regret this!" said Graydon.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!"

Angry, Graydon turned to Forge. "Arrest her," he ordered.

With great reluctance, Forge had his men surround Kurt and Amanda. Amanda was severely outnumbered, but she didn't seem to be troubled as she quickly disabled all the guards with her powers and agility and then she disappeared.

Rain had begun to fall at this point.

Kurt was impressed by Amanda's bravery and touched by her kindness, but he couldn't focus on that as everyone was looking at him with fear, horror and hatred and Graydon looked simply furious. Kurt bowed his head in respect and humility.

"I'm sorry, Herr Graydon," he murmured. "Forgive me. I vill never disobey you again."

With one final glance at the crowd, Kurt teleported back to his room. It was only after getting cleaned up and changed into some dry clothes, did he allow himself to shed tears.


	4. Comfort and Friends

Comfort and Friends

After people started clearing away the Festival booths and junk, Amanda snuck into the cathedral. It was stunningly beautiful and gave off a feeling of reverence.

She was just admiring the stain glass windows and statues when she heard someone coming up behind her. Quickly, she grabbed the man's weapon, flipped the man over her shoulder and was about to attack further when she saw the man's face.

"Forge?" said Amanda. She put down the weapon and helped him to stand. "Don't scare me like that. What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Amanda. I came to warn you," said Forge.

"About what?" asked Amanda. "If you're trying to protect me, that's sweet, but I can handle myself."

"I know that, but you should know that Graydon's looking for you. The old laws are still intact, so if you claim sanctuary here, he can't harm you."

"What? But—"

Just then, Graydon and his men burst in.

"Good work, Captain," said Graydon. "Arrest her."

Forge shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but the old laws state that if someone claims sanctuary, then there's nothing I can do."

"Then drag her out and—"

"Graydon!" shouted Azazel. He was in his disguised form of the Archdeacon. "You will not touch her." He turned to Amanda. "Don't worry, Graydon Creed learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church and of the consequences of his ruthless actions."

Graydon looked furious, but had his men leave the church before hiding behind a pillar. When his men and Forge had left, he snuck up behind Amanda and held her in arm lock.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I'm a patient man and mutants don't do well inside stone walls," said Graydon. He released her arm and then began to leave. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. If you set one foot outside or attack my men with your powers, Mutant, and you're mine."

The door slammed shut and Amanda realized she was trapped. She peered outside and heard Graydon order his men to keep a guard at every door. She shut the door again in anger.

"He can't do this to me," she muttered.

"On the contrary, my dear, Graydon has the power to do as he wishes," said Azazel. "You caused quite a stir at the Festival and aroused Graydon's anger."

"I had to do something!" said Amanda. "He was letting that poor man be tortured by those people just because he was different. Why can't anyone be more understanding of mutants anyway?"

"You must have patience. Your anger gives you great strength, but if you let it, it'll corrupt you."

"Anger's corrupted Graydon, that's for sure," said Amanda. "Even with the X-Men and Professor Xavier, nothing's changed for my kind."

"Well, perhaps there's someone here who can help," said Azazel.

He left Amanda alone to her thoughts.

Amanda sighed and stood in front of a statue. Her people needed help and she'd probably just made things worse. Feeling upset and desperate, she began to pray.

_Amanda:  
I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a mutant's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will  


Amanda walked around the cathedral. She wanted to do something for her people to help them escape this pointless persecution. She wanted Xavier's dream to come true and she wanted there to be peace. But with people like Graydon Creed, could that even happen?

She didn't notice Kurt, who'd heard her and was watching her as he clung to a pillar. But she could hear the prayers of the other people in the church.

_Parishioners:  
I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

Wealth, fame, glory and all of that were meaningless to Amanda. They would do little good for her or her people. These people who were asking for those things were so blind. They were more blessed than they knew. Didn't they realize that?

_Amanda:  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_

Not every mutant was as lucky as her to be raised by a family of traveling gypsies or was found and cared for by Xavier. She wanted nothing for herself, but she would gladly surrender all she had if there could be a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans and a better life for the mutants who were in need of basic necessities.

She came to a very large stain glass window and sighed again. When there was a clatter, she spun around to see Kurt had knocked over a candlestick and someone was shouting at him.

"You! Bell-ringer, what're you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Amanda saw Kurt leap away down a corridor. "Wait!" she shouted. But Kurt didn't respond as there was a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone.

Realizing he was headed for the bell tower, she began to chase after him.

XXX

Kurt teleported up to one of the paths that led to his room and then began running to his room. He only stopped when he ran into Victor, Laverne and Hugo.

"Hey, Kurt, what's the rush?" asked Hugo.

"You mustn't run too fast or teleport or she'll get away," said Victor.

"Yeah, just give her some slack and reel her in, and then give her some slack and reel her in and—"

Hugo was cut off when Laverne hit him on the head. "Knock it off, Hugo. She's a girl, not a mackerel!"

"Ach! I don't have time for this!" said Kurt.

He was about to leave when Amanda caught up with him, sounding breathless. "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Yes, vell, I have vork to do," said Kurt. "It-it vas nice seeing you again." He clutched his head, thinking of how stupid he sounded. "Ach!" he said, before teleporting away.

He teleported to a dark corner of his room and hid there as he listened to her talk.

"No, wait!" she said. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I didn't know who you were. I would never in my life have pulled you up on the…stage." She gazed at Kurt's work and belongings in amazement. "What is this place?"

Kurt slowly crept out of the shadows as he said, "This is vhere I live."

"Did you make all these things yourself?" she asked.

"Yes."

"These are beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me peddling fortunes and dancing for money."

"But you're vonderful at vhat you do," said Kurt.

Amanda smiled. "Well, it helps pay the bills." Then she noticed a cloth was covering some models on the table. "What's this?"

"Ach, no, please, don't—"

"It's Stefan," she said. Her voice grew to soft and gentle whisper as she said, "And me." She turned to Kurt, smiling again. "You're a surprising person, Kurt Wagner. Not to mention lucky, all this room to yourself?"

Kurt smiled and nearly blushed. "Vell, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and the bells. Vould-vould you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course," said Amanda.

Kurt took her hand and led her up some stairs to the many bells. "There's Little Sophia, Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie, and this is Big Marie."

Amanda stood underneath an enormous bell and shouted, "Hello!" and chuckled when she heard the echo.

"Vould you like to see more?" asked Kurt.

"I'd love to," said Amanda.

"Good, because I've saved the best for last," said Kurt.

He led her to the very top of the cathedral just as the sun was setting. There was a beautiful explosion of violet, gold and pink. The view was simply gorgeous.

Amanda sighed in enjoyment. "I'll bet no one in the entire world has a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

"Vould you?" asked Kurt.

Amanda nodded, but then shook her head. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have sanctuary, not freedom. And mutants don't do well inside stone walls."

"Who told you that?" asked Kurt.

"Graydon Creed," said Amanda.

"Vell, my master has his views about the vorld and its people," said Kurt.

"Your _master?_" Amanda repeated.

"Yes. Graydon raised me from my infancy."

Amanda stared at him in disbelief. "How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel? Oh, no, my master is misguided and can be a little strict, but I owe him my life. Like yourself, I am a mutant, but unlike most mutants my condition vas obvious from the moment I vas born. My mother abandoned me and Graydon vas the only one vho vould care for me. I'm a monster, you know," he added, sadly.

"He told you that?"

"Look at me," said Kurt.

Amanda frowned. "Give me your hand," she said. "Just let me see it." She held his hand in hers and pretended to read his palm. "A long lifeline, this one means your shy. Hmm, I don't see any."

"Any vhat?" asked Kurt.

"Monster lines," said Amanda. "Not a single one."

Kurt stared at his palm in surprise.

"So maybe Graydon's wrong about you, about all of us."

"Perhaps," said Kurt.

Amanda smiled, but then turned her gaze back to the horizon. Kurt put his hand on her shoulder.

"You helped me, now I vill help you," he said. "Graydon may have the church guarded, but I can still get out of here."

"You can teleport us out of here?" asked Amanda.

"Not quite. Two miles is my limit, but I'm still agile and I can get us both down. Let me carry you."

Amanda looked a little frightened, but climbed onto Kurt's back.

"Don't be afraid," said Kurt.

"I'm not afraid," said Amanda.

When Kurt began leaping down the walls of the cathedral and Amanda looked down, she said, "_Now_, I'm afraid."

"It is all right, Amanda. Just don't look down."

Amanda clung to him tighter and shut her eyes.

Kurt gracefully leapt from stone to stone before taking a giant leap across the sections of the cathedral. Then he gently climbed down a pillar and onto a lower roof. It was only then that Amanda opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're quite an acrobat," she said.

"Thanks, I—"

Suddenly, a shingle from the roof came loose and the two went sliding down and would've fallen down one of the water ports if Kurt hadn't teleported them to one of the statues down below. The shingle crashed into something and distracted Graydon's men, which proved quite helpful for them.

When they were on the ground, safe and sound, they both breathed huge sighs of relief.

"I hope I didn't scare you," said Kurt.

"Not for an instant," said Amanda. "Thank you so much."

"It vas my pleasure. I'll never forget you, Amanda."

Amanda touched his face and made him look at her. "Come with me."

"Vhat?"

"To the Court of Miracles. Once there, we could leave to New York and see Professor Xavier. I know he'd love to meet you."

"No," said Kurt, shaking his head. "No, I'm never leaving this place again. You saw how everyone reacted today. I scare people. _This_," he beckoned to the church. "—is vhere I belong."

"Alright then, I'll come to see you. I'll come after dark and sneak in."

"Vhat, but Graydon vill—"

He was cut off when Amanda kissed his cheek.

Then, without thinking, Kurt gently caressed her face and pulled her in closer as they shared a tender kiss. When they broke apart, they were still holding each other close.

Kurt used his tail to hand her the model of herself and a copy of his scriptures. "Keep these," he said.

"I will," said Amanda. She slipped a woven band off her neck. "Remember, if you ever need sanctuary, this will help you find it. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hands."

Kurt took it and slipped it underneath his shirt.

Amanda kissed him once more and Kurt held her hand to his face before spotting one of Graydon's men in the distance.

"You must go. Quickly. But stay safe," he said.

She nodded and then disappeared into the darkness.

Kurt smiled and sighed in contentment before climbing back up. He'd just gotten to a railing when he came face-to-face with a man he didn't recognize.

"Hi, there, I'm looking for Amanda," he said.

Without thinking, Kurt used his tail to trip and disarm the man. "Vhat do you vant vith her?" he demanded.

"Easy, easy, I'm a friend of hers. My name's Forge. I just wanted see if she was all right," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm a mutant like she is and you are."

Kurt narrowed his eyes before handing him back his weapon and helping him to stand. "I believe she's fine. I helped her to escape."

"You did?" said Forge. "That's wonderful. Thank you. Oh, and if you see Amanda tell her she's lucky to have someone like you at her side."

"I vill," said Kurt. "Now please, go before Graydon finds you."

Forge nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

Kurt shook his head and finally made his way into his room. He ignored Laverne, Victor and Hugo who were cheering him on.

"You defeated that tin-plated buffoon with finesse," said Victor.

"The nerve of that guy, coming around here to steal your girl," said Hugo.

"The two of them are just friends, Hugo," said Kurt. "Besides, he doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Kurt. You're a hero," said Laverne.

"Look, I appreciate what you all are doing, but please, let's just finish tonight's work," said Kurt.

He was about to go ring the bells again when he stopped at the sight of a couple out in the street.

_Kurt:  
So many times out here  
I've vatched a happy pair  
Of lovers valking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light_

He sighed and then sat at his table. He picked up the model of himself and gazed at its misshapen form.__

I thought I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might vish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Vas ever meant for heaven's light

Before meeting Amanda, he'd thought there was nothing for him in his life except for his religion and bell-ringing work, but now everything was different. __

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my lips vithout a trace of fright

He accepted a block of wood from Laverne and made another model of Amanda, but this time it was more beautiful. He placed it beside his own as he recalled the kiss he and Amanda had shared. She was the only one outside of his friends and Graydon who was gentle and loving towards him. __

And now I see that she  
Even cares for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light

Perhaps the fiasco that had occurred that afternoon was a blessing in disguise. Had it not happened, would he have even met Amanda or ever feel like this? He couldn't answer that question as he rang the evening bells and then got ready for bed.


	5. Dangers and Disasters

Dangers and Disasters 

Down below, the priests were doing their evening duties.

_Priests:  
Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

Far across the city, Graydon was in his home. He'd never been religious, but at that moment, he was feeling afraid. He was feeling something towards the mutant girl and he was hating himself for it. He was anti-mutant advocator, he despised mutants and the fact that he was the son of two and the half-brother of another.

Feeling desperate, he began to pray.

_Graydon:  
Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Priests:  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Graydon:  
Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Priests:  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Graydon:  
Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

_Priests:  
Cogitatione (In thought)_

Graydon:  
I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her dark hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Why was he feeling like this? He didn't want to and yet he did. Everywhere he looked, he could see the mutant girl appearing and almost taunting him. How could this even be possible? Was he going mad? Was this his destiny?

_Priests:  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

Graydon:  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  


Suddenly, he thought he saw himself surrounded by his group, the Friends of Humanity and was at their mercy for having mutants on his family tree and now this! "It's not my fault!" he said. __

Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Graydon:  
I'm not to blame

Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Graydon:  
It is the mutant girl  
The witch who sent this flame

Priests:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Graydon:  
It's not my fault

Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Graydon:  
If in God's plan

Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Graydon:  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

Priests:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

_Graydon:  
Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Amanda  
And let her taste the fires of darkness  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

There was the sounding of someone pounding on the door and Graydon was jerked back into reality. Sweating and breathing hard, he opened the door and saw his Lieutenant.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It's the mutant girl, sir, she's escaped."

"What?" said Graydon, shocked.

"She's no where in the cathedral. We've searched everywhere. She's gone."

"But how? I—" he regained his usual posture and glared at him. "Get out, you idiot. Start searching for her and find her quickly." He slammed the door shut. "I'll find her.I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now mutant, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Graydon:  
God have mercy on her

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Graydon:  
God have mercy on me

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Graydon:  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

Moments later, he passed out, weak and weary.

XXX

When morning came, Graydon gained a search and arrest warrant and searched through all of Paris for Amanda. He and his men found several mutants when they'd used their powers in public and interrogated them, but no one would surrender the knowledge of Amanda's whereabouts, even when they were bribed.

Finally, he came to an inn in the far ends of the town. Graydon's machines showed that the family were mutants and that there had been other mutants there. The family was frightened by Graydon and his men. They did not see Amanda and a few other people watching them.

"Have you been harboring others like you?" he demanded.

"Anyone can stay here if they need a place for the night sir, but we've never met the one you're looking for, I swear it," said the father.

Graydon narrowed his eyes. "Until I can be sure of your innocence, you and your family are under house arrest."

"Please, sir, we _are _innocent. We don't know where the mutant you're looking for is," said the mother.

"Very well," said Graydon.

They went outside and barred the door. Graydon then handed Forge a gun that neutralized a mutant's power. It was the only one in existence. "Aim this at the window and hit them when they come you're your sight. Disrupt their powers until I get to the bottom of this."

"What?" said Forge, angrily. "But it's still in the testing phase! It had side effects. It'll destroy them."

"Exactly," said Graydon. "These people are traitors and must be made examples of."

Forge glared at him. "With all due respect, _sir, _I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders," said Graydon. "Now, do it!"

Forge continued to glare at him before breaking the gun in two.

"Insolent coward!" said Graydon.

Graydon quickly doused the house in gas and lit on fire before anyone could react. The house was ablaze within moments.

Forge, thinking fast, broke into the house and saved the family, who fled with the watching villagers to safety. He was then hit from behind and was about to be executed.

"The punishment for insubordination is death, Mr. Forge," said Graydon. "Such a pity. You threw away a fine career."

"Consider it my highest honor as a mutant, Creed," said Forge.

Graydon's eyes blazed. "Kill him," he ordered.

Thinking fast, Amanda sent out two force bolts that hit both men holding Forge and another at Graydon, knocking him down.

This allowed Forge to get free and swipe Graydon's car.

"Get him! And don't damage my car too much!" he ordered.

Forge hadn't gone far when a bullet zoomed through the window and hit his shoulder, causing him to lose control of the car. He managed to open the car door before he fell into the river.

"Save your bullets!" said Graydon. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Just find the girl and quickly!" 

The men obeyed and Amanda snuck down beneath the bridge.

She dove into the water and after several long moments, she found him and brought him to the surface so he could breathe. He needed help and fast. She would have to take him to Kurt.

XXX

Graydon met with his men.

"Sir, we've searched every inch of the city and still no sign of the mutant girl. Nor are there any records of her leaving the city or the country."

Graydon sighed angrily and talked to himself. "I had men at every door and there was no sign of mutant powers in use that night, there was no way she could've escaped," he muttered. Then a thought came to him as he looked at the cathedral. "Unless…"

Graydon was full of rage. _Nightcrawler, I'll make you pay for this treachery! _

XXX

Back in the bell tower, Kurt was worried sick about Amanda, as were Laverne, Hugo and Victor. Kurt had been praying all day for her safety and watching for any sign that she was all right.

The three gargoyles were looking over the city.

"Oh, it doesn't look good," said Laverne.

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," said Victor, in agreement.

"You're telling me," said Hugo, who was playing poker. "I'm losing to a _bird!_"

"Oh, that poor girl, I'm beginning to fear the worse," said Victor.

"I know, but don't you say anything to upset Kurt. He's worried sick as it is," said Laverne.

"Yeah, you're right," said Hugo. "We've got to keep it cool."

"Here he comes," said Victor.

"Is there any sign of her?" asked Kurt, as he sat beside them.

Victor looked torn for a moment before blurting out, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In a prison or worse!"

"Nice work, Victor," said Laverne, sarcastically.

"No, no, he's right," said Kurt. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Vhat are ve going to do?"

"Oh, what're you guys worrying about? If I know Amanda, she's steps ahead of Graydon and well out of harm's way," said Hugo.

"You think so?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, trust me, when things cool off, she'll be back," said Hugo.

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Kurt.

"Because she likes you," said Laverne. "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought _I _was the cute one!" said Hugo.

"No, you're the fat stupid one with the big mouth!" said Laverne. She turned to Kurt. "Take it from us, Kurt, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're irresistible," said Hugo.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type," said Victor, chuckling.

"Those guys are a dime a dozen, but you're one of a kind," said Hugo.

_Hugo:  
Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her Heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for_

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet ev'ry day  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two?

Victor and Laverne:  
Like you?

All Three:  
No way!

Hugo:  
Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev'ry boring point of view  
You're a surprise  
From ev'ry angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you

Victor:  
A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain some thing more

Hugo:  
You're aces, kid

Laverne:  
You see that face  
You don't forget it

Victor and Laverne:  
Want something new?

Hugo:  
That's you

All Three:  
For sure!

Laverne:  
We all have gaped  
At some Adonis

Victor:  
But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew

Hugo:  
And since you've got a heart  
Bigger than most, kid

All Three:  
No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!

Laverne:  
Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Kurt, I feel it

Victor:  
She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door

All Three:  
For

Hugo:  
A guy so swell

Victor and Laverne:  
A guy like you

Hugo:  
With all you bring her

Victor and Laverne:  
I tell you Kurt

Hugo:  
A fool could tell

Victor and Laverne:  
There never was

Hugo:  
It's why she fell

Victor and Laverne:  
Another, was he?

Hugo:  
For you-know-who

Victor and Laverne:  
From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie

Hugo:  
You ring the bell

Victor and Laverne:  
They're all a second-stringer

All Three:  
You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heckuva guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?

Hugo:  
You got a lot  
The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!

Just then the door opened and a voice met Kurt's ears.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you here?"

"Amanda?" said Kurt, peering down the steps. There was relief in his voice as he said, "Amanda, you're all right! I prayed you'd be safe and come back."

He ran down the stairs and they hugged and shared another kiss.

"Kurt, you've already done so much for me, but there's something I must ask of you."

"Name it," said Kurt.

Amanda left the room and brought in Forge, who was still injured. "This is my friend, Forge. He's a fugitive, like me. He's wounded and he needs help. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

"Yes," said Kurt. He helped her carry him to a corner of the room and placed him on the floor with a pillow and some blanket. "I vill get vhat supplies I have."

While Amanda made Forge comfortable, Kurt got medical supplies and they began to tend to Forge's bullet wound.

They were nearly done when Forge began to stir. "Amanda? Kurt?"

"Shush," said Amanda. "You'll rest here until you're strong enough to move. That family you saved owes you their lives. You're either one of the bravest men I've ever known or just the craziest."

"Count your blessings, Herr Forge. The bullet nearly hit your heart," said Kurt, as he finished tying off the bandage. "You should be all right soon if you rest."

"Thank you," said Forge.

With that he fell back asleep.

Kurt's ear pricked when he heard something. He looked down and saw Graydon enter the cathedral. He grabbed Amanda's hand. "Graydon's coming. You must leave. Go out that way."

"I will," said Amanda. "Please, be careful, Kurt. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you or Forge."

"Do not vorry, my love," said Kurt. "I vill be fine. Just please, go."

Amanda nodded and then fled from the cathedral.

Kurt barely had time to hide Forge before Graydon came up with food. Kurt bowed as per usual. "Good evening, Herr Graydon. I vas not expecting you to come tonight."

"Nonsense, I'm never too busy to visit you, Nightcrawler," said Graydon. "Set the table, would you?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course, Herr Graydon."

He set the table and tried act as though nothing was wrong as they ate.

"Is something troubling you, Nightcrawler?"

"No, no, Herr Graydon."

"Oh, but there is, I _know _there is. I think you're hiding something from me."

Kurt shook his head.

Graydon stood up. "What's different in here?"

"Nothing, sir," said Kurt.

Graydon then spied the new model of Amanda. He hadn't even seen the first one of her Kurt had made. "Isn't this one new? Looks terribly good, don't you think? Looks very much like the mutant girl." Kurt winced as Graydon's voice grew loud and full of rage as he said, "I know you helped her escape! Now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

"I love her, Herr Graydon!" said Kurt, feeling a little frightened. "She vas so kind to me!"

"You idiot!" shouted Graydon. "That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! People like her aren't capable of real love! Think, man, think of your mother!"

Kurt was frozen in place as Graydon held him by the scruff of his clothes and was almost hyperventilating. Then Graydon seemed to calm down and released Kurt.

"But what chance could a poor misshapen creature like you have against her powers?" said Graydon. He picked up the model of Amanda and set ablaze in the candle fire. "Well, you needn't worry anymore, Nightcrawler. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I'll free you from her control. She will torment you no more."

"Vhat are you talking about?" asked Kurt.

"I know where the Morlocks have their 'Court of Miracles.' And I'm attacking in the morning with a thousand men," said Graydon.

Kurt was frozen in horror as the door slammed shut and Forge came out from his hiding place.

"We have to find the Morlocks before daybreak. If Graydon gets there first, there'll be a massacre."

"I know," said Kurt. "Go down that way. I'll meet you at the entrance of the cathedral. I must get something first."

Forge nodded and disappeared.

Laverne, Hugo and Victor handed Kurt his sunglasses, coat and hat.

"Good luck, Kurt," said Victor.

"Thank you," said Kurt.

And with that, he climbed and teleported down to Forge. He hung upside-down by his tail and said, "Forge!"

"Ahh!" said Forge, clutching his heart. "For the love of—don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," said Kurt. He got down and stood in front of Forge.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Forge.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but she said this vould help us find her." He handed Forge the woven band Amanda had given him.

"Good, good, ahh…what is it?" asked Forge.

"I don't know," said Kurt.

Forge started to ramble about it being some kind of code when Kurt remembered Amanda's words. _When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hands. _"It's a map!" he said, suddenly.

"What?" asked Forge, frowning.

"Look, here's the river and the cathedral and this symbol must mean—"

"I've never seen a map that looks like this!" said Forge.

Kurt frowned and sighed in frustration. "I've lived up in the bell tower for twenty years and I think I know vhat the city looks like from above and—"

"I've been all over the continent and I've never seen a map like that and—"

"This is it!" they said in unison.

Both men huffed and looked annoyed with one another.

"Okay, if you say it's a map, then fine, it's a map," said Forge. "If we're going to find Amanda, we need to work together. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Kurt. "Now, let's go."

After walking for some time, they came to a graveyard.

"Remind me again why you couldn't just teleport us to the hideout?" Forge asked.

"Because two miles is my limit and I have to see or know where I'm going," said Kurt. They came across a marker with the same sign on the map. "Forge, look, it's the symbol on the map."

"Great, but what does it mean?" asked Forge.

Kurt frowned and then whispered, "Heaven help me," before lifting up the cover of a stone tomb and revealing set of stairs.

"Good work," said Forge.

Kurt just nodded and they crept down the stairs and came to a sewer that was dimly lit and full of skeletons and sewage.

"Charming place," said Forge.

"Vho are the Morlocks anyway?" asked Kurt.

"A bunch of mutants who can't hide their powers as well as some. They live in places like this to avoid trouble and speaking of which, we should've run into some by now."

"Vhat do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"You know, a guard, a booby-trap…" the light in Forge's flashlight died. "Or an ambush."

Suddenly, the tunnels were lit and Kurt and Forge found themselves surrounded by dozens of hideous-looking mutants.

A dark-haired woman with a tattoo around her left eye came up as Kurt and Forge were bound. "Well, well, what have we here?" she said.

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

"We're not spies!" said Forge.

"Right and my name's not Callisto," she said. "Gag them and bring them to the Court. We'll decide their punishment there."

_Callisto and Gypsies:  
Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair_

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

Kurt and Forge were taken to a huge court filled with mutants, food, and other things. Callisto had them brought up onto a stage.

"Gather round everyone, we've got a couple of Graydon's spies. And not just any spies, his Captain of the Guard and his loyal bell-ringing Nightcrawler."

The mutants booed at them.

It was then that Kurt used his tail to grab a knife from the table and used the knife to cut his bonds. "Vait!" he said, as he freed Forge. "Ve're not spies!"

"They're telling the truth," said Amanda, as she burst into the crowd. "These men aren't spies, they're our friends! Forge saved that family of mutants and warned me of Graydon's searching attempt for me and Kurt helped me escape the cathedral."

"Why didn't they say so?" asked Callisto.

"We tried, but you didn't listen to us!" said Forge. He went up to the edge of the stage. "We came to warn you! Graydon's coming. He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at daybreak with a thousand men!"

The mutants cried out in terror.

"Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately!" said Amanda.

Everyone scurried away to pack their things and leave.

Amanda turned to Kurt and Forge and then hugged them. "You two took a big risk coming here. It might not show, but we're grateful."

"Ah, it was mainly Kurt," said Forge. "If it hadn't been for him, I never would've found this place."

"Nor would have I," said a cold voice.

Everyone turned and saw Graydon Creed enter the Court with dozens of men who were carrying new weapons that suppressed the X-Gene of a mutant. Before anyone could use their powers, they were all bound and caged.

"After twenty years, the Morlocks and their haven are mine," said Graydon. He turned to Kurt. "Ah, Nightcrawler, I always knew you'd be of use to me one day."

"No!" said Kurt.

"What're you talking about?" asked Amanda.

"Why, he led me right to you," said Graydon.

"You're a liar!" she spat.

"And look what else I've caught in my net, the former Captain Forge back from the dead. Another 'miracle,' no doubt. I shall remedy that." He stood in the middle of the crowd and said, "There'll be a little old-fashioned bonfire tomorrow and you're all invited. Lock them up!"

"No!" said Kurt. "Herr Graydon, please!"

Graydon glared him. "Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there."

Kurt, broken with grief, did nothing as he was bound and taken away.


	6. Final Showdown

Final Showdown

When the next day came, Graydon had Amanda bound and tied to a pole where she would be burnt. He'd deemed it a fitting punishment as most of powers were of magic. She could do nothing as she'd been drugged with a serum that suppressed her powers for a short time.

"The woman known as Amanda Szvardos, has been found guilty of treason and the sentence is death!" said Graydon. He went over to Amanda and whispered, "It doesn't have to end like this. You can save yourself from this, mutie, just choose me instead of the fire and the charges will be dropped."

Amanda just glared at him and said, "I'd rather die."

"Suit yourself," said Graydon, angrily. "This woman has chosen her fate!"

XXX

Back in the bell tower, Kurt was chained to two pillars, and like Amanda, he'd been drugged and was too weak to move. He'd tried, but failed, and felt utterly helpless as he watched Graydon sentence his first and only love to the fires.

The three gargoyles were also trying hard to break him free.

"Come on, Kurt, snap out of it," said Hugo.

"Your friends and Amanda are down there!" said Victor.

"I'm trying, but it does little good," said Kurt.

"You've got to break these chains!" said Laverne.

"This is all my fault," said Kurt, as he struggled. "I don't know vhat to think anymore! Vhat can I do?"

"You can fight harder!" said Laverne. "Kurt, listen to me, these chains aren't what's holding you back. We're just made of stone. You're made of something stronger." 

Kurt sighed and then took in deep breaths and he concentrated hard on fighting against the drug within him. With one final yell, he broke the chains and teleported away. He'd defeated the drug and now his powers seemed stronger than ever.

Quickly, he grabbed a rope and swung down to Amanda just as she passed out from the flames. He undid her bonds, sent the guards flying down with a powerful kick before teleporting back up to the cathedral and shouting, "Sanctuary!" 

Then he carried Amanda into another room and placed her on the bed. "Don't vorry, my love," he whispered. "You'll be safe here."

He then shut the door and with the help of Hugo, Laverne and Victor, fought back against the men who sought to seize the cathedral. Forge was also helping by breaking free of his prison and arousing the villagers who agreed to help stop Graydon.

Every mutant who hadn't been doused with the drug used their powers against the guards and those who had still fought back.

Kurt dropped an enormous pillar of wood down to scatter the guards, then a block of stone. Victor dropped a brick on one guard; and Hugo chewed up stones and used them like missiles against the guards. When someone used a grappling hook, Kurt grabbed it and pulled it up high, making all the guards hanging on the rope hit one another.

Victor and Hugo dropped a huge catapult down, which managed to squish several of the guards. Laverne had dozens of birds fly down and attack the guards. And then finally, Kurt, with the help of Victor, Laverne, and Hugo, dropped an enormous pot of boiling hot liquid metal, which caused everyone to flee the scene.

XXX

Graydon, however, was not beaten. He managed to get into the church and was storming up to Kurt's room in the bell tower.

Azazel ran into him. "Graydon, have you gone mad? I will not allow this attack to—"

Graydon just ignored him and pushed him down. "Silence, you old fool! I have unfinished business with the mutant!" he snarled. "And this time you will not interfere!"

He did not see Azazel's eyes glow or hear him say, "You were warned, Graydon Creed. Now, you will suffer the consequences," before he disappeared back to his dimension.

XXX

Kurt was rejoicing in the belief that the battle was won and Amanda was safe. He ran back to where he'd left her. "Ve've beaten them, Amanda! Come and see!"

But his heart sank when he saw Amanda didn't stir.

"Amanda?" He held her hand, but couldn't tell if there was a pulse. "Oh, no," he murmured. "Please, no."

He got some water and tried to help her drink, but the water just slid down her cheek. Tears came to his eyes as he held her close and wept. "I love you," he whispered.

He barely paid any attention to Graydon, who'd entered the room.

"You killed her," said Kurt.

"I had no choice," said Graydon. "Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me."

"She vas innocent!" said Kurt. "Vhat did you have to gain?"

"There, there, Nightcrawler, your suffering will come to an end soon enough."

Kurt lifted his head and saw Graydon's shadow, which was holding a blade. Thinking fast, Kurt knocked him down and disarmed him. He held the blade at Graydon's throat.

"Nightcrawler, listen to me—" said Graydon, but Kurt cut him off.

"No, it is _you _vho must listen!" he shouted. "All my life, you've taught me that the vorld vas a dark and cruel place, but through my learning and through Amanda, I know that the only thing dark and cruel about is people like you!" He was breathing hard as he lowered the blade. "Because you took care of me all my life and because I am not God, I vill not decide your fate, Herr Graydon. Nor is it me you should ask for forgiveness. May He have mercy on your soul."

"Kurt?" said a soft voice.

Amanda was awake. She was still weak from the smoke and the fire, but she would recover.

"Amanda!" said Kurt, in relief. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," she whispered.

"She lives!" said Graydon, grabbing a gun.

"No!" shouted Kurt. He grabbed Amanda and teleported away.

The smoke, fire and the great teleportation he'd done earlier had put a strain on his powers. He was tired, but still found the strength to cling to a stone gargoyle, hidden from Graydon's view. His heart sank when Graydon came into view and fired at them.

The bullet narrowly missed them as Kurt leapt from gargoyle to gargoyle while carrying Amanda in his arms. This happened several times over until Kurt leapt onto the balcony and shoved Amanda away from Graydon's weapon.

"I should've known you'd try and save that mutant girl," said Graydon. "Just _our _own mother died trying to save you, half-brother." 

Kurt gasped in shock and stared at him. "Vhat?" he said. "No! No, it's impossible!" 

"Now, I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!" Graydon threw his coat over Kurt, blocking Kurt's view and flung him to a lower part of the cathedral, where the blue-skinned mutant hung and was unaware of his surroundings due to the shock of Graydon's information. Graydon was about to end it forever when he saw something.

"No, no, no, it can't be!" he said. "It's impossible! You died!"

Before anyone could react, Graydon fell backwards and met his fate below.

XXX

Kurt was still barely hanging on and although Amanda was trying to lift him up, he was too heavy for her and she could barely keep him up.

"Kurt…" she said. "Kurt…"

Then the unimaginable happened, Kurt slipped from Amanda's grip.

"NO!" she shouted.


	7. Into the Sunlight

Into the Sunlight

Kurt, still in shock from Graydon's information, continued to fall until someone grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Not Amanda, not Forge, but someone else entirely.

Kurt looked up and found himself face-to-face with a woman who had the same blue skin and yellow eyes that he did, except her hair was red.

"Mother?" he whispered, in shock. "Is it really you?"

She nodded. "My son, Kurt, I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Without hesitation, he fell into her arms and they held each other close as they shed a few tears. When they broke apart, Kurt was looking at her in shock and amazement.

"This is a miracle. But how is this possible?" he asked.

"The night we were parted, I asked your father, Azazel, to protect you. He kept you safe and took me to his dimension where I have been recovering and healing until I could come back. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," said Mystique. "But I have and will always love you."

"I know," said Kurt. "And I feel the same vay. Perhaps now, ve can catch up on lost time." He turned his head and looked at the sky. "Poor Graydon. May the Lord grant him peace at last."

Mystique didn't reply, but helped him to stand as she smiled.

"KURT!" shouted Amanda.

She ran down the stairs and smiled in relief when she saw him, but also looked surprised to see Mystique.

"Go to her," Mystique murmured.

Without hesitation, Kurt ran up to Amanda and they held each other close before Amanda kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you," she said. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," he said, echoing her words. "Amanda, this is my mother, Mystique. Mother, this is Amanda."

They exchanged polite introductions before Kurt explained how Mystique was alive and about Graydon's lies. Then they journeyed down to the entrance of the cathedral.

"Kurt, will you come out with us?" said Amanda.

Kurt hesitated, but then nodded. "_Ja, _I vill come. I cannot hide forever," he said.

"I'll be beside you, son," Mystique promised.

They all took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The sun was now shining brightly and the crowd cheered Amanda and Forge. With Graydon Creed gone, thing had already improved. Mutants and humans could live in a peaceful co-existence and the Friends of Humanity was dissolved. The crowd cheered on, but fell silent when Mystique came into view and then slowly brought out Kurt.

Kurt was still slightly hesitant, which came as no surprise given what happened the last time he'd gone out into the sunlight.

A little girl left her mother's side and slowly went up the steps of the cathedral until she was standing in front of him. Kurt barely moved and nearly flinched, but then he relaxed as the little girl touched his face and then hugged him.

They were both smiling as the little girl led him down the steps and into the crowd, followed by Mystique, Forge and Amanda.

Stefan, who was clinging to a pole, shouted, "Three cheers for Kurt Wagner!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they lifted Kurt and Amanda onto their shoulders and then the two mutants kissed once more.

_  
So here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, (etc.)

_  
Whatever their pitch, you  
Can feel them bewitch you  
The rich and the ritual knells  
Of the bells of Notre Dame_


End file.
